Saracens/Late CtW
CtW guide Compared to the Abbasid campaign, the Egyptian campaign is a bit more difficult. Although you start off in a plum position thanks to control of Egypt itself, the plague has done quite a number on your kingdom and you've been hit pretty hard. Except for your capital, Egypt, which has a fortification level of 3, your remaining territories have all be knocked down to level 1 or 2, leaving them vulnerable. On the diplomatic front, it's a mixed bag of blessings. You do have an alliance with Venice, but it will not last very long unless you can find the tribute to pay the Venetians, who in past years lent you money to spend. Once you run out of tribute, the Venetians will undoubtedly cancel their alliance with you, so you need to keep this in mind. At the commencement of the game, seize control of Sudan to your south at once. Sudan has a supply centre whose army can then later be sent off on the conquest of Iraq , which will give you a Treachery card, which can then be used to secure the Kordestan territory directly north of your position, giving you a net gain of two armies to use in addition to your initial two armies raised in Egypt. With four armies from Egypt, Sudan, and Kordestan, you should then conquer the rest of Western Asia. The next issue is the rump kingdom of Cyprus — because of your wars with the Armenians, the Cypriots are antagonistic towards your faction and will stop at nothing to destroy you. If this was not bad enough, the other Islamic factions — the Chagatai and the Ottomans — are only too willing to expand at the expense of your own progress. Forge an alliance with the Marinids, and try to keep the Spanish factions fighting with one another to prevent them from attacking Africa. The most important part of Western Asia is the territory of Hejaz, which contains a pilgrimage site: control of Mecca should ensure greater reluctance of other Muslim factions to attack you, while the conquest of the Arabian lands will then open up Southern Asia for you, allowing you to fight the Chagatai on their home turf as opposed to letting them grow in strength. It is better to hold and contain the Chagatai threat in the Zagros mountains rather than to let them advance all the way to the Red Sea. There are also three offshore colonies to be found in Southerm Asia, conquer their control territories before others do as two of them, Lanka and the Spice Islands, are some of the most valuable colonies due to their tribute score. center|link=Renovatio Europam campaign CtW objectives *Eliminate all non-aligned factions or acquire ten colonies. *Assume control of Hejaz territory to prevent attacks on you by other Islamic nations. *Pay 100 tribute to the Venetians to retain their alliance with you. Initial startup *Territories: Egypt (capital, level 3, cotton, 1 x supply), Sinai (level 1, incense), Levant (level 2, relics), Jerusalem (level 2) *Alliances: Venice; Aragon *Enemies: Cyprus *file:tribute.png: 50 *Bonus cards: 2 x Missionaries Category:CtW